O Presente Para A Flor
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: 28 de março, aniversário da jovem de olhos esmeraldinos. Naruto e Sasuke com dificuldades e um presente surpreendente. Feliz aniversário Sakura-chan!


**Disclaimer – Não, Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse, eu garanto, os episódios 393 e 394 teriam sido muito melhores e eu não estaria deprimida.**

O Presente Para A Flor

Por Nicole

28 de março.

Há exata uma semana, começara a primavera, que tornara ainda mais bela, a Flor de Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto corriam por toda a vila em busca do presente perfeito para a companheira de time. Porém ainda nada haviam encontrado.

Os dois amigos percorreram toda a vila, entraram em todas as lojas, mas nenhum sinal do presente ideal para a garota com nome de flor.

Por que eles queriam o presente ideal, e não algo apenas legal, como deram nos outros anos? Porque esse ano ela se tornava, de acordo com a lei, uma mulher.

O dia já se findava, assim como as esperanças deles ao saírem da última loja do distrito comercial da vila.

- Teme, – começou Naruto – que tal a gente pedir para o Ichiraku-no-jii-chan fazer um ramen super ultra mega especial para a nossa Sakura-chan? – Sasuke segurou a vontade urgente de rolar os olhos.

- Ela não é você, Dobe.

- O que a gente dá para ela, então?

- Você que é o melhor amigo dela. Você que deveria saber, não eu. – o Uchiha disse um pouco emburrado.

- Posso até ser o melhor amigo, mas você que é o amor da vida dela! – rebateu o loiro, fazendo os orbes ônix se arregalarem.

Sasuke havia voltado a Konoha já havia quatro anos, porém nesse tempo a rosada, nem uma única vez, correu atrás dele, fazendo-o achar que ela o esquecera.

- Teme! É isso! – gritou Naruto após passar algum tempo pensando no que dar à amiga. Sasuke o olhou desconfiado. – Já sei o que daremos à Sakura-chan! Vem comigo! – e assim os dois foram correndo na direção do bairro Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura olhou novamente para o relógio de pêndulo. "Nove e vinte. Até o Kakashi já chegou. Tudo bem que ele o fez há cinco minutos, duas horas e quinze depois da hora marcada, mas está aqui. Onde estão Naruto e Sasuke-kun?"

- Testuda! – gritou Ino do outro lado da sala – Você vai ou não vai liberar o álcool?

- Alguém disse álcool? – perguntou a Hokage super animada, embora tenha acabado de perder mais uma pequena fortuna para Kiba. Sakura apenas rolou os olhos.

- Desde que a porquinha não resolva dar uma de gambá, o álcool está liberado. – depois ela virou-se para a mestra – Shishou, não beba até cair, da última vez você vomitou até a alma. – Tsunade olhou feio para a discípula/filha e correu para seu querido sake, a garota apenas suspirou.

A festa continuou animada, e a kunoichi dos olhos esmeraldinos buscou se divertir com os amigos, embora estivesse decepcionada com os companheiros de time.

Por volta da meia-noite resolveram abrir os presentes.

O primeiro foi o de Sai, uma belíssima pintura dela em uma yukata, a mesma que ela usara no último festival de verão; depois foi o de Kakashi e Jirayia, a coleção completa do Icha Icha; em seguida, o de Kiba, um cachorrinho de pelúcia muito parecido com Akamaru; Lee e Gai deram-lhe um livro sobre o fogo da juventude (que, é claro, foi escrito pelos dois, afinal quem mais iria querer deixar tanta bobagem registrada?); Tenten comprou-lhe um estojo de manutenção de katanas, enquanto seu namorado Neji comprou-lhe um livro a respeito dos diferentes tipos de espadas; Hinata deu-lhe uma caixinha de música de cristal muito delicada; Tsunade, cinco litros "...do melhor sake que se encontra para comprar..." de acordo com ela; Ino passou-lhe um embrulho vermelho-sangue dizendo que aquele era o presente dela e de Chouji, seu namorado, Sakura a olhou desconfiada ao começar a abrir o embrulho, e ficou vermelhíssima ao reparar que o que ganhara da melhor amiga fora comprado em uma loja inapropriada para menores; depois os Irmãos da Areia mais Shikamaru entregaram-lhe um enfeite de cabelo que continha sebons envenenadas que eram disparadas com uma quantidade mínima de chakra (Sakura vibrou com esse presente). Ela já ia abrir o de Shino quando uma coisa laranja e amarela entrou carregando uma outra coisa laranja, porém essa outra coisa tinha bastante azul.

- Sakura-chan! – gritou a coisa laranja e amarela. – Desculpe o atraso, é que eu e o Teme...

- São duas antas que foram comprar meu presente apenas hoje e custaram para achar o presente ideal para mim. – ela o completou irritada – Vocês sabem que eu não ligo para presentes, e sim para as pessoas. E por falar nisso, onde ele está? – Naruto pareceu hesitar um pouco.

- Ele ficou com dor de barriga, porque nós apostamos quem comia mais ramen. – os olhos de Sakura perderam um pouco do brilho, mas nada que pudesse ser notado.

- Bem, já que o Naruto acabou de chegar com um pacotão, que tal abrirmos o presente dele e do Sasuke? – sugeriu Kakashi.

- NÃO! – todos olharam para o loiro. – Eu e o Teme preferiríamos que a Sakura-chan abrisse apenas depois de todos irem embora, sabe?

Sakura o olhou suspeita, mas concordou com o pedido dele. Continuou abrindo os presentes até sobrar apenas o 'pacotão'. Todos os presentes estavam se roendo de curiosidade, mas provavelmente não tanto quanto ela, porém mesmo assim ela respeitou o pedido.

A festa só veio a terminar lá para as três da manhã, quando Tsunade levou uma cantada de Jiraiya e **não** o espancou até a morte.

Após todos irem embora, ela olhou ao redor e analisou o tamanho da bagunça que teria de limpar, arrependo-se amargamente de ter aceitado ganhar de seus pais uma casa tão grande como presente por ter sido escolhida a diretora do hospital com apenas dezessete anos. Então ela simplesmente se jogou no sofá e pensou em dormir ali mesmo e limpar a sala quando acordasse depois das duas da tarde, e gostou da idéia, o único problema seria se levantar de sua confortável posição para fechar as cortinas e apagar a luz.

Ao se levantar, seus olhos caíram na coisa laranja e azul, e logo todo o pensamento anterior de simplesmente dormir foi substituído por uma descontrolável curiosidade.

A passos lentos aproximou-se do misterioso embrulho (que por sinal era maior que ela) e, com uma imensa cautela, encostou sua mão no papel de embrulho, afinal, tratando-se de Naruto, todo cuidado é pouco.

Como a caixa não se mexeu, andou, falou, explodiu, ou fez qualquer outra coisa bizarra, ela puxou o laço desfazendo-o, ainda com muita cautela. Uma vez que a caixa permaneceu imóvel, deu uma volta ao redor dela, pensando em como abri-la sem rasgar o papel.

Como não encontrou solução alguma, rasgou o papel e encarou a caixa por alguns segundos, quando ia virar as costas para ir buscar uma cadeira para subir e abrir a tampa, já que a alcançava, ouviu um barulho vinda _da caixa_.

Olhou-a suspeita e reaproximou-se apenas para cutucá-la e dar alguns passos para trás. A caixa continuou imóvel. Encarou-a por mais alguns segundos e foi pegar uma cadeira.

Subiu rapidamente nela e levantou a tampa.

Nada. Bem, a menos que você considere milhares de bolinhas de isopor alguma coisa.

Colocou o braço dentro da caixa na busca por algo. E encontrou um pergaminho e um cartão.

_  
Sakura-chan, para liberar o que está no pergaminho, faça os selos do bode, do cavalo e do tigre e diga "Kai purezento."  
__Esperamos que goste e divirta-se com o presente.  
__Kissus, Naruto-dobe e Sasuke-teme_

Ela estendeu o pergaminho no chão e fez como dizia o cartão. No momento seguinte viu muita fumaça e algo se mexendo e emitindo barulhos no meio dela. Quando ela se dissipou, quase caiu para trás desmaiada.

No meio do pergaminho se encontrava Uchiha Sasuke vestindo apenas uma cueca preta e ele estava com as mãos amarradas nas costas e com uma mordaça na boca.

- Sasuke-kun! – gritou assim que se recuperou do choque de vê-lo em tal situação e correu para desamarrá-lo. – Como... O que...

Ela não pode tentar formular uma pergunta porque os lábios no moreno cobriram os seus em beijo carinhoso. Em seguida ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que soou muito melhor que o "Feliz Aniversário" que estava esperando.

Ao que parece ainda naquela noite poderia estrear o presente de Ino.

**Owari**

* * *

Feliz Aniversário, Sakura-chan!

Sim, eu sei, deveria estar postando o capítulo XV de "A Flor dos Uchiha" ao invés dessa one-shot. Mas o meu amado colégio com professores extramente compreensíveis (que parecem sentir um prazer doentio toda vez que nos entopem de dever) está me deixando extremamente ocupada e cansada e afim de explodir o colégio o quanto antes para me livrar desse tormento.

Bjsss


End file.
